thelastdogsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Dogs Wiki
Welcome to The Last Dogs wiki! The Book Series Max.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Read more about the characters Dark Waters.jpg|Dark Waters|link=Dark Waters|linktext=Learn about the second novel The Long Road.jpg|The Long Road|link=The Long Road|linktext=Learn more about the newest book Journey's End.jpg|Journey's End|link=Journey's End|linktext=Have you heard about the epic finale? 'Book 1: The Vanishing' When all the humans in his world disappear, Max, a yellow Labrador Retriever, begins the search for his family. He knows that if he can just find Madame Curie, a wise, old black Lab, she'll be able to help. Madame had a premonition of astonishing events to come - she might know where Max's family is. But Max can't make the journey alone. Joined by friends Rocky and Gizmo, Max sets off to find Madame. Along the way the trio must face a pack of angry wolves, forage for food in land where kibble is akin to gold, befriend a house of cats, and outsmart a gang of subway rats.Ultimately, they'll have to escape from the biggest threat of all: the Corporation, a "perfect" society for dogs and by dogs, where nothing is quite as it seems. 'Book 2: Dark Waters' When canine heroes Max, Rocky, and Gizmo encounter a lavish riverboat moored close to shore, they're wary of what they might find on board. But as they're welcomed by a friendly community of dogs, the trio discover that there's more to their new world than they expected. These dogs have seen humans -- who Max, Rocky, and Gizmo thought had disappeared without a trace. The brave companions meet new friends and encounter old enemies in their search for their people, traveling to places they never imagined — from a high-speed monorail to a zoo filled with exotic animals. Max, Rocky, and Gizmo uncover secrets that promise to change their lives forever as they draw closer to figuring out why the humans left and being reunited with their families. 'Book 3: The Long Road' A science experiment gone horribly awry has granted Max, Rocky, and Gizmo the unique ability to read and understand human words. Armed with this know-how, they continue to journey south, on the lookout for beacons planted by a trusted friend's owner—beacons that promise to lead the trio to their people. When the companions reach the ocean's edge they find a free-spirited beachfront community. Reunited with long-lost friends (and introduced to a new delicacy—''cat kibble), Max, Rocky, and Gizmo gain the motivation they need to keep going. But danger lies ahead. . . . As their travels take them deep into the spooky swampland, can they discover what's driven the humans away? Or have they finally reached the end of the long road?'' 'Book 4: Journey's End' As the trio travels south, following a trail of beacons left by Dr. Lynn, they encounter a stampede of horses. The horses urge the dogs to turn back, warning about a "silver wall of doom" that lies ahead. But the warning only serves to motivate Max. Could this be the wall from his dreams? The wall keeping Max from his family? Helped by animals along the way—including bats and armadillos—the dogs find themselves deep in the desert, where they face a new enemy. Coyotes. That's not the only danger, though. Dolph and his wolf pack lay in wait—poised for a final showdown. Meet the Last Dogs See: Characters Max :This heroic yellow Labrador Retriever wakes up starving and trapped in a veternarian's clinic with no idea where all the humans have gone. He misses his boy and girl -Charlie and Emma-and the happy life he once knew at their farmhouse. With the help of his new friend Rocky, however, Max escapes the clinic and begins his quest to discover the truth. He is brave and clever and will do anything to defend his friends. Gizmo :Only one word can describe this adorable Yorkshire Terrier: ENERGETIC! Gizmo is black and tan with puffs of fur above her bright eyes. Her little stub of a tail is always moving because she gets excited about EVERYTHING, especially getting petted, ear scratches, and racing. She also thinks that everyone loves her (even cats), and although this isn't always true you have to love her positive outlook! Rocky :Rocky is a Dachshund with short, stubby legs and floppy ears that seem too big for his pointy little head. He helps Max escape from the Vet's clinic, and the two become unlikely best friends (Rocky consider's himself the "brains" of their partnership, and Max as the "muscle.") Even in the most dangerous situation, Rocky always has something funny to say! Dandyclaw :Dandyclaw may look like a dainty show dog, but this puffy Poodle is the leader of the Enclave, a commmunity of dogs that forms after the humans vanish. He's all business, with no sense of humor (which doesn't stop Rocky from calling him Dandypuff, among other things). When not making long speeches to his adoring followers, Dandyclaw organizes the breeds to make sure they work together to survive. But this Poodle rules with an iron paw, and although he says Max and Rocky can leave the Enclave anytime, things are not so simple... Dolph :Leader of the wolf pack and Max's sworn enemy. Dolph is huge, with three evenly spaced scars on his snout and gray eyes. He is proud and fierce and willing to go anything to feed his pack. After Max and Rocky escape the wolves at the Vet's clinic, Dolph tracks them across the country, determined to get his revenge at any cost. It is only a matter of time before Max will have to face him again. Madame Curie :An old, wise Labrador Retriever with fur like the night sky's, black and flecked with strands of white. Madame Curie wears a mysterious collar bearing a sparkly golden symbol: three connected rings in a straight row. Before the humans vanish, she warns Max that there is "a darkness on the horizon," and he should be prepared. Max needs to find her again so she will answer his questions about what really happened. The Author :CHRISTOPHER HOLT grew up in a house filled to the rafters with dogs. He draws on his memories - of Salt, Pepper, Cupcake, Ariel, Shadow Brandy, Sir Edmund Spunk, and Showtime Double Feature - to create the four-footed heroes The Last Dogs. He has worked other jobs - most notably, selling gum balls machines - but began writing professionally at the age of eighteen. Christopher currently lives in Seattle, Washington. The Artist :ALLEN DOUGLAS was educated at Syracuse University and has been freelancing as an artist for almost twenty years for many notable book publishing and editorial clients. His artwork has been recognized by many prominent juried illustration competitions, including Spectrum: The Best in Contemporary Fantastic Art and the Society of Illustrators' Annual Exhibition. His studio is located in Rochester, New York. His website is www.allendouglasstudio.com.